


Dangers of Lust

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Rainbow Raider had been brought into the police station by the Flash. He ends up whammying Barry once more. Only this time he is hit with list instead of anger. He runs into Mick Rory. Recognizing what has happened to the CSI Mick takes him off the streets to fix him so that nothing bad happens to him nor him doing something bad.





	Dangers of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash.  
'Thoughts'

“ALLEN!” The captain yelled for his best CSI.

Barry made his way downstairs. He pretended to be surprised that Rainbow Raider was captured and in the precinct. He went over to the captain.

“Sir?”

“Collect the evidence.” The man ordered.

“Yes sir.”

Barry went back upstairs to grab his forensic kit before returning. He began processing the man. Despite his best efforts, the two made eye contact for a split second. Rainbow Raider managed to whammy the scrawny CSI.

“I'm done collecting the evidence sir. I'll be back with the results.” Barry said to his captain.

“Good.”

Barry quickly made his way to the lab. He began processing the evidence. He wrote up the paperwork and handed it in. He then went back to work.

(Later that day)

“ALLEN!”

Barry secured the evidence he had been working on. Afterwards he went downstairs and over to the captain. He checked out a few of the officers on the way. He used his super speed so that he wouldn't get caught.

“Yes sir?”

“There was a robbery at Daylight Toy Emporium. Get down there now.”

“Yes sir.”

“Go with him West.”

“Yes sir.”

The captain walked away. Joe looked at the speedster in concern. He was flushed and his eyes were dilated. 

“You okay Barr?” Joe asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“You look flushed is all.” Joe told him.

Barry shrugged. “I'm good.”

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure.”

“Okay.”

“Well let's get going.”

“Alright.”

The two exited the building and went to Joe's car. The older male drove to the toy store. He kept an eye on Barry. He didn't believe him when he said he was fine. He knew something was wrong and it worried him. He just hoped it was nothing too serious. 

They arrived at the store and Joe parked the car. Barry exited the car first before entering the building. Joe went to follow only to be stopped by a couple officers. They wanted to know if the brunette was okay.

“He said he was fine.” Joe told them.

“He doesn't look fine.” One of the said.

“I know.” Joe sighed.

They entered the store shortly after that. Barry was already processing the scene. Joe watched him. He was focused on the scene. He still looked very flushed but nothing bad had happened. Once Barry finished he put all the evidence into Joe's car before getting in. Joe followed him and noticed him staring at the asses of the police officers who were at the scene. Joe drove back to the station.

As soon as the returned Barry grabbed the evidence and took them to the lab. Joe went to the captain. He reported what he observed except for the stares Barry had given. The captain became worried.

The captain dismissed Joe before calling Allen into his office. Barry was annoyed but went anyway.

“Sir?”

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked.

“I am.”

“Well you look like you could you a break. You haven't had a day off in a while. Go home and don't come back until Monday.”

“Yes sir.”

Barry left the office. On his way out he glared at Joe. He knew it was his fault.

‘Damn it Joe. Nothing is wrong with me. So I'm flushed. I'm horny. Why would I tell him or the captain that? I'm technically fine.’ Barry internally ranted.

Barry decided to walk around for a bit. He stopped when he spotted a familiar person. It was Mick Rory aka Heatwave. The two stared at each other.

‘Damn Rory is hot.’ Barry thought as he let his eyes roam Mick’s body.

“Allen?” The way the kid was looking at him made him feel like a piece of meat.

“Yes?” Barry purred as he moved closer.

As he moved Barry’s eyes flashed pink. Mick noticed and silently cursed. He made a mental note to kick Rainbow Raider’s ass. He knew the man was experimenting but this crossed the line.

“Would you like to come with me?”

Mick needed to get the kid off the streets. He wasn't sure if the kid would jump on an unsuspecting person or have sex with someone who wanted it. Either way Barry needed to be fixed. He considered him to be under the influence and didn't want him getting hurt or hurting others. He might end up having sex with someone he doesn't like in that way.

“Really?” Mick gave him a nod. “Sure.”

“Great.” Mick took him back to the place he was staying at.


End file.
